During the Music of the Night
by BellaCullen03
Summary: A cross over of Twilight and Phantom of the Opera. I twisted the two plots. When Bella's left devastated by her parents death she moves in with her best friend, Alice Cullen, and her family. What will the Forks Opera house bring to her future? HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N OMG! This is my second story! I'm so excited, and I love this plot line! Please tell me if I should continue! 3)**

* * *

During the Music of the Night

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Why my mother? She was the kindest, most lovable person in the world. Why did god have to take her so early? Somehow I can't make my self believe it was her time to go, though I was always a big believer in fate. God was my supposed to be my safe house. How could he take away the only thing I had left. I sighed. I guess that wasn't the only thing I had, I always have Alice. She was my best friend since we were babies, and her parents were my god parents. My father past away a few years ago, while I was staying with him in Forks, Washington. My parents were divorced when I was three, and my father took custody of me. I visited my mother, Renee, as much as possible in Phoenix, Arizona. I wasn't crazy about the miserable humid weather, though. When my father passed, I was only fourteen. Charlie, my father, was gunned down by an enemy he put in jail that had just gotten out. It hit me so hard. Almost suicidal hard. I gladly went to live with my mother in Arizona.

We were best friends, closer than Alice and I were when I lived in Washington. When I was sixteen we received the worst news possible. She was terminal…leukemia to be exact. I felt tears well up, as I thought about the pain I was, and still to this day, feeling…she died a year later, when I was seventeen. That was the short time of four months ago. I had been living with one of my mothers friends, until the legal documents, adoption into the Cullen family, had been finished. Alice was so ecstatic that we would be sisters. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to be apart of such a magnificent family, but it felt wrong that I was leaving Charlie, and Renee behind and entering a new family. I was keeping my last name though - still Isabella Swan. I wanted at least that part of them.

I was now on the plane to Forks, Washington. There was one thing that I couldn't wait to be apart of when I got their. The Forks Opera House. I loved singing, and playing piano. It was a very deep rooted passion of mine. It kept me together through those hard times. I shut my eyes, and let myself shut down till the plane landed, mentally and physically.

I opened my eyes as the woman next to me, was shouting 'the plane is landing miss' in my ear. I nodded and thanked her. When the plane landed I walked to the airport and sat down on a bench. I looked around and didn't see them. I guess they weren't here.

"Beautiful Isabella", I heard a male voice whisper. I jumped at the sound and looked around me. No one was there. The funny thing is that the fact that I heard someone's voice right in my ear, and then no one was twenty feet near me wasn't even the part that dumbfounded me. It was the actual voice that astounded me. It was so soft, and enchanting. I felt my, long empty heart, start to beat frantically. What was wrong with me? Hearing voices in my head? Feeling addicted to the texture of his voice? Ah! I can't shake the odd feeling that someone was watching me, though here I sit alone. No one around to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, you delusional freak! The same voice laughed. I looked around again…nothing.

"Hello? If there's some creeper in the bushes, you better run your sorry ass home!" The voice just laughed louder.

"Until tonight, my Bella", the voice whispered again. That voice…man, that voice! It was like warm honey, melting my heart…Geez Bella! Post traumatic stress much? I groaned.

"Bella!" …Was I hearing another voice as well? I turned around and saw Alice running towards me with a gleeful expression. I mentally slapped myself. I should have recognized the extravagant voice of my life-long best friend. I jumped up and we both thrashed into each other. We were both laughing when our heads clanged together. We hadn't seen each other for years. We talked every day, and we emailed constantly, but it was never enough for the two of us. We had so many inside jokes that it wasn't even funny. Alice started pulling me towards a car. I saw the rest of the Cullen family in the car, and waved. They all waved with a smile, except Esme who blew me a kiss. I giggled. Esme will always be Esme. Alice turned to face me as we were getting in the car.

"Did you think we would make you wait Bella? We were here forty minutes before you showed up dummy! We are so excited! We love having you stay here!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car next to her. I said my hellos to everyone, and they returned it. Alice, being her usual chattering self, was rambling on and on, as I smiled fondly at her. Emmett and I shared a knowing look, as Alice's voice carried out through the car. Then she returned to normal pace as she talked so I understood her.

"When we get home, I'll help you unpack, then I'll show you the Opera House! I know how excited you are to see it. It's become a second home for me, and my sweet, awesome dance moves." I chuckled. Alice was their star dancer. She could do anything, though her specialty was ballet. She made professional ballet dancers weep when they saw her poise, and grace. She danced with such passion and beauty that it made everyone in the audience go into silent awe. It didn't last long though…as soon as she was done the crowd always went ballistic with applause. I had only seen her dance in person when I was fourteen, but she always sent me the performance tape over these last couple years, so I could see. She also made me record my voice, and piano and send her the tape. She claimed that my voice was the only remedy for her - whether it be for sickness, anxiety, or insomnia. She said that it was the most pure thing she had ever heard, and that it brought her to tears frequently. She loved my compositions, claiming that it knocked the wind out of her each and every time she listened to it. Every time I told her that she was exaggerating, she would scold me for an hour about how I never saw myself clearly. Easy to say I dropped it after a while. Her exact quote was 'Your voice and compositions are almost as beautiful as your face, get over it!" I rolled my eyes.

Alice was beautiful. She had dark, spiky hair, that pointed in every direction. She had the most angelic face - it always brought me peace. Her skin was pale, as was mine, though her pale skin made her glow. She had breathe taking green eyes, that made you do a double take when you locked gazes with her. When with her you felt as if you were in the presence of an angel. Her personality matched her appearance, which made every one her crossed her love her to death.

Alice grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and rested my head on her shoulder. At times I thought that she was the only one who would every understand me. She knew me inside and out.

When we got home, Alice and I quickly unpacked my stuff, and yelled to the others that we were walking to the Opera House. We jogged instead of walked because we were just to dang excited to walk. As soon as we were there, a feeling of safety washed over me. Here was my chance for escape; music being my escape. Alice and I squealed simultaneously, and then laughed at each other. We walked in, holding hands. She gave me a tour, but then her extremely nice dance teacher told her that it was time for her lesson. Alice told me to feel free to look around and practice if I wanted. The teacher took her into a back room - which I presume was the ballet room- with a smile at me before shutting the door. I sighed and wondered on stage. I spotted a grand piano and sat down. Hmmm…I think I'll play a classic. _"Think of Me" _seemed like a good choice. (A/N Good song. xD It's from 'Phantom of the Opera') My fingers began to glide over the notes, and I readied myself to sing.

_Think of me,think of me, fondly,when we've said me once in a while - please promise me you'll try._

I breathed deep, and then begun to sing again.

_When you findthat, once again, you longto take your heart back and be free - if you ever finda moment, spare a thoughtfor me ..._

Suddenly I felt like I wasn't alone. As I begun to sing the soprano part, a deeper, male voice sang with me.

_We never saidour love was evergreen,or as unchangingas the sea -but ifyou can still remember,stop and think of me ..._

The voice that joined me, made me soar. I couldn't make myself stop.

_Think of all the thingswe've said and seen -don't think about the way things might have been ..._

How did this fantastic creature know my lyrics?

_Think of me, think of me waking,silent me,trying to hard to put youfrom my mind._

I played the piano part, beaming in anticipation to hear the voice again.

_Recall those days,look back onall those times,think of the things we'll never do -there willnever bea day, whenI won't thinkof you ..._

The way our voices harmonized made me feel like I was flying.

_We never said our lovewas evergreenor as unchanging as the sea - but pleasepromise me,that sometimes,you will think of me!_

When we both hit the last note, I felt a sense of being whole. I haven't felt that for years. I grasped onto it tightly. This song usually made me cry, since I wrote it for my parents, but I was rejoicing now. I needed to know who this man was.

"How did you know my lyrics?" No answer.

"You sing with me, and with such a lovely voice. Please tell me who you are?" No answer. I put my face in my hands. Maybe I really was going crazy.

"Don't fret, dear Isabella. You'll know soon enough", a voice whispered. I looked up.

"You know what I'll know? I'll know Frank, the one who will be giving me my medicine when I end up in the mental institution." I heard the voice laugh.

"Your funny as well as beautiful and talented. Though you are so much more than just funny, beautiful, and talented. Your _everything_." I smiled up at the ceiling.

"Clearly your delusional. I won't hold it against you. Can I at least know the name of the person who compliments me so?" Another laugh.

"I bet you hear this a lot, but you don't see yourself clearly. As for the question…I can only promise you that you will know soon. Very soon dear." I stared confusedly up at the ceiling. The voice said nothing more. I sighed as I got up from the piano bench and decided to explore the Opera House.

As I looked around, I couldn't stop thinking of the voice I had been hearing ever since I arrived here. I smiled to myself, thinking of that magnificent voice! What ever had brought it to me I was eternally grateful. I stopped in my tracks as I remembered something. When I would sing for my dad, he would always tell me that god would send me an angel of music. I always laughed, but he would always be completely serious as he said it. Was this what he was talking about? Could it be my angel of music? I shook my head at how utterly ridiculous I sounded. I walked behind the stage, looking at the names on the dressing rooms. There was one door completely covered in pink feathers with the name 'Lauren' on it in fancy cursive writing. Underneath her name had 'Pre Madonna' in cursive writing. She was obviously the star. I couldn't wait to meet her and hear her voice that everyone obviously praised, considering the bouquets of flowers by her door.

"Isabella. Come Isabella", a voice commanded. The voice was hypnotic and I walked down the hallway towards the voice…

To Be Continued…

**

* * *

**

**(A/N Hit or miss? Parts you liked and didn't like? Advise would be helpful! Review and message please!…But mainly review xD) BellaCullen03**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Yay! I'm excited about this chapter! Just a warning: Dark/possessive Edward ahead so…yeah xD)

Disclaimer: I'm not SM. I do not own Twilight...but I do own Edward! :D

SM: No you don't! I do! Right Edward?

Edward: Well..yeah….

Me: :( Shut up, I own!

Edward: Can't you two just…

SM & Me: Shut Up!

Edward: 0o … (backs away slowly until in the woods then runs away at full speed)

SM: (Sighs) I guess we could share…temporarily.

Me: xD Okay! (runs into the woods to find Edward) Edward! It's me, come back!

(A/N Sorry I'm very strange and I couldn't help myself… anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

Chapter 2: Underground haven

I walked further down the hallway until it was a dead end. When I turned around, I heard a creak on the floor. I stopped in my tracks. I felt a pull to figure out what was there. I lifted up the edge of the carpet. I sighed…nothing. Right as I was putting the carpet back down something caught my eye. The one floor board was lifted slightly. I moved the floor board that wasn't attached, only placed in there, and saw a trap door. I took a bobby pin out of my hair and picked the lock…I learned a thing or two being on my own. It opened, though it would be a tight squeeze. I shimmied through the door and found myself in complete darkness.

I put my hands on either side of me to feel around. It felt like marble. I marble hallway underneath the opera house? Surely the rest of them didn't know about this. I continued walking until I reached what felt like a door. I opened it, and walked into another dark hallway. I sighed but kept going, until this time when I reached a door, and through a crack I could see dim light, and could faintly hear piano music. It sounded beautiful. I opened the door a crack. I stood there for about ten minutes, completely in shock by the epicness of the music. When the song was over I heard the crack of someone moving a piano bench.

"It isn't polite to eaves drop, Isabella." My mouth fell open. It was the voice I've been hearing. I eagerly opened the door. The man who stood before me was so shockingly wonderful that there could have been a bomb attack right outside the Opera House and I wouldn't have noticed. He was an angel, no question about it. His bronze hair was in a disarray around his pale face, and his eyes were a surprising gold color. He wore a white mask, that hid half his face. The only thing that bothered me was the haunting expression he wore. I would do anything to make my angel smile. And there I was sure that he was my angel. I still felt the need to ask, out of politeness.

"Are you my angel of music?" He cracked a smile…breath taking.

"I've been called many things. Monster, 'Phantom of the Opera', but never angel, my dear. If by your 'angel of music' you mean someone that will help you with your singing, then yes. I guess you could say that I'm your angel of music." I was frozen. I remember Alice going on about how mad she was because people were making up stories about a something called 'Phantom of the Opera'. She thought they were just to scare people. She had heard legends about the phantom but never believed them, neither did I until now. Suddenly I was in pair of strong, cold arms. She was literally swept off her feet. I looked up and locked eyes with my angel. A strange current passed through me. I shuddered, while staring up into the soft eyes of this eccentric Adonis. He smile loving at me.

"I've only ever dreamed of holding you Bella. Look around, this is not my home it's our home. Come here when ever you would like." I did as he said and looked around. It was outstanding. Half of this room was shallow water with a small boat that pointed towards a dark hallway that was like stream. I wonder where that lead. The angel grabbed my hand and pulled me to a giant king sized bed that sat on a platform in the shallow water. The angel, still carrying me, leaped across the water and set me down on the bed. Oh my…the bed was the most comfortable thing I have ever rested upon. The angel smiled as I sighed in comfort and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"I'm glad you like it. I got it just for you." I turned and looked at him.

"Don't you sleep?" I don't know why that's the question I chose to voice. It should have been, 'How did you know I was coming?', or 'How do you know who I am?', or even 'Why are you inside my head?' He laughed.

"No I don't sleep." I cocked my head to the side.

"Ever?" He smiled softly.

"Never." That's strange…

"Do you have insomnia, or something?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No." Then he leaned forward and my breathing stopped.

"You are beautiful Isabella Swan." I blushed and looked down. He thought _I_ was beautiful? I lifted my hand and touched the mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?" His grip tightened on my hands.

(EPOV/Phantom of the Opera)

Her delicate fingers brushed against my mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?" I couldn't answer her. It was frustrating, and my grip tightened on her hands. I wore the mask, because if a women saw me without it then she would be under my spell forever. I didn't want to have Bella under a spell. I didn't want to take her will away. It wasn't fair to my love. She had to be in love with me before I took it off, or else the spell would entrance her forever.

"Please understand that I can't take this off yet. I will soon, love." She looked down, and she appeared deep in thought. I put my fingers under her chin, and made her look at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I could read minds, but oddly I couldn't read Bella's. I've always wanted to know what she was thinking.

"How do you know who I am?" She wasn't angry, and I was very thankful for that, but she was curious.

"I've known who your were since you were but the age of seven. You used to live with your father in Forks. When he…passed you went to live with your mother. Now you're here, living with your best friend, and god parents."

"That still doesn't answer the question. How have you known me since I was seven, though I don't have the faintest clue, who you are?" I couldn't explain it fully yet. Soon I would be able to tell her everything.

"I have lived here for a very long time, Isabella. I know everyone that passes in and out of here. You just happened to catch my interest so much more than the others. I watched you while you lived here, and when you moved I occasionally checked on you to make sure you were safe. I just want to make sure you stay safe is all. Please don't be angry with me", I begged. I couldn't stand it if she hated me. She seemed surprised, but thankfully still not angry.

"Why would I catch your interest?" She seemed honestly confused. I laughed. So modest.

"Do you honestly not see how fantastic you are? How could I not adore you? Every time I heard you sing I felt more and more bounded to you. Every time you would help out your friends, or stick up for someone I came to admire you more and more. Every time I saw you cry I want to run to you and pull you into my arms and do whatever it would take to make the pain go away. Your personality, you beauty, everything about you draws me in. I love everything about you, Isabella. I love you, Isabella." She stared shocked at me, and it seemed her words ran dry. I smiled and caressed her face with my hand.

"You don't have to love me now. It's hardly fair that I got a head start in getting to know you. I swear you will get to know me, but for now just let me love you." I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked down. I pulled her chin up to look at me.

"What is it?" She smiled at me.

"It's just that I've never had anyone say something like that to me before. It's all so new. I don't know how to react to it." I smiled lovingly at her. She was so sweet and innocent. I brushed my thumb against her cheek.

"You don't have to respond, my dear. Just feel."

(BPOV)

I closed my eyes and laid back on the pillow, _feeling_ the exhaustion. I felt someone lay next to me and rest their head against mine. I couldn't wrap my head around his feelings for me. I was emotionally represent, and plain. Just a Plain Jane. I was so awkward…in high school there were boys that would ask me out and I would stutter and stumble. I would make some pathetic excuse then apologize five million times. And here was this amazing Adonis stroking my hair, and telling me he loves me. It was weird. Questions were running through my mind; Who was this man? Where was his family? How did he find this place? What was his name? _What_ was he? I knew he wasn't simply human. He was…something but not human. I opened my eyes and looked to the side, seeking out his face. Since his head was resting against mine, when I turned around my nose was against his. He smiled, and stroked my hair. I smiled at him.

"Yes, my Bella?" The way he said 'my, Bella' made me shiver at the his possessive tone.

"I was wondering how you found this place?" He smiled again, and shrugged.

"I made this place, Isabella." My mouth dropped open.

"You _made_ this place? That's…impossible. How?" He smirked. He lifted up his hands in front of him.

"These hands Bella. That how." _Those hands…Bella! You don't even know his name! Hold off on the fantasies till you can call him something other than 'angel' _I scolded myself. As if reading my thought, or the distant expression on my face, he smirked. He put his hands on either side of my face. He leaned forward, then stopped with his lips brushing against mine. He looked up into my eyes. I gasped at the desire I saw.

"May I please kiss you Bella?" I nodded, and shut my eyes. Suddenly his lips crashed onto mind and his hands slid into my hair. My eyes must have popped out of my head. I felt the small current from before rise to an unbearable shock of electricity. I deepened the kiss, unable to resist. He put his hand behind my head pushing my head closer to him. He started kissing down my cheek to my neck. Up and down my neck. He gasped and looked me intensely into my eyes. He grabbed my neck and started sucking on the skin there.

"P-Please…make…me s-stop, Bella. Tell me…to stop", he gasped between kisses. I arched against him.

"I don't want you to." He growled and continued sucking on my neck.

"Bella", he groaned helplessly. I put my hands in his hair.

He looked up into my eyes, and I was surprised that his had gone black. His eyes turned sad and he gently pushed me away from him and back down onto the bed. I pouted, and he smiled at me.

"In time, my Bella. We have time for that, but I can't let myself get out of control or I might have my way with you now." I gulped, while he smirked evilly. He picked me up, and leaped across the water. He sat me down on the piano bench, and then sat down next to me. He started playing a classic operatic song, that I'm sure everyone knew the words to. He turned to me.

"Sing, Bella. Sing for me." He wasn't asking, he was demanding. So I started singing. By the time I hit the highest note I think I've ever hit, Edward was beaming and his eyes were shinning. We did this for about twenty more minutes until I realized that Alice would be done with her lesson in five minutes. I stopped singing and Edward stopped playing. He turned to me with a confused expression. I took his hand.

"I have to go, angel." His face turned from confused to sad, with a hint of anger. He grabbed onto my wrist.

"Why?" He demanded. I looked down guiltily, and he pushed my chin up with his fingers.

"My friend Alice will be looking for me and I don't want her to worry." His eyes softened. His grip loosened.

"I don't want you to go", he whispered.

"I don't want to go…but I have to. I promise I will come back, if you want me to." He smiled at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back as tightly as possible. He pressed his lips to my temple, holding them there while we embraced.

"I love you, my Isabella. I love you." It was strange, I only met him two hours ago and yet I felt as if I loved him too. Maybe I did...I don't know. So I voiced it.

"I love you, too." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you serious, or just trying to make me feel like the luckiest man on earth?" My eyes softened. He made me feel so important. I kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm serious", I said hesitantly. I was only hesitant because I had only known for two hours. It seemed to me that it was impossible to fall in love in two hours. But I had never been in love. How should I know? He chuckled, stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I can't explain why I feel so comfortable with him. I sighed, frustrated with myself. He pulled me against him and his arm snaked around my back. He begun to lead me though the hallways, now and then pressing his lips to the side of my head. We got up to the trap door and he lifted me up and out of there. When he was out he locked and covered it back up, and took me back to the stage. He suddenly smirked at me.

"Can you explain to me how you unlocked the trap door, Bella?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I had to on my own for a while I lived with my mother's friend. She didn't do anything for me. I did all the cooking and cleaning and she would 'accidentally' lock me out of the house sometimes. I had to fend for myself." His face was pained and his eyes were sad.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." His voice was so sincere that I knew it wasn't like the other apologies that I heard constantly from people. They said their apologies because they felt obligated to. They really had no idea what I went through. Then another question hit me. I turned to him.

"I just realized I don't even know your name." He smiled. He kissed my cheek and stood up.

"My name is Edward. Edward Masen. I'm sure everyone here only knows me as 'Phantom of the Opera' though. Don't let their stories get to you. I'm not that horrible", he said chuckling. I heard a door creak open and Alice bidding her dance teacher 'goodbye'. Edward smiled at me, kissed my cheek again, and then he was gone. How the heck did he leave so fast? I stared where he once stood in shock.

"Bella! I'm sorry I took so long? So what did you get into why I was gone?" I heard her yell as she made her way to me. I slowly turned my head, and faced her. Her forehead creased with worry.

"Bella, what's wrong? You look as if you have just seen a ghost!…Wait no! It was the 'Phantom of the Opera' right? Hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Geez, Bella. It was a joke. You okay?" Was I? Was I going crazy? Did all that really just happen?

"So you didn't answer my question, missy! What did you get up to while I was gone?" Think Bella! Make something up! If you tell her the truth, she'll think you've gone mental!

"I…uh…played piano and practiced a new song I wrote, then I wondered around for a bit." There that was close enough that the truth. She eyed my skeptically.

"Are you sure you didn't see the phantom? Cause your acting mighty jumpy." I knew she was still joking but I couldn't help the automatic response that sounded from my lips.

"No! Me…seeing the phantom…that's funny. I thought you didn't believe in the phantom, Alice?" Her eyes widened.

"Relax Bella. Come on! Let's go home and then we can watch movies like we used to all the time when we were thirteen!" I couldn't help but smile at me hyper friend. I walked to her and she linked her arm with mine. She started skipping out the door and I laughed.

"Love you Bella!"

"Love you too Alice." She skipped, with her arm linked in mine, all the way home. Such a funny character.

When we got to the house I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. His smooth pale skin, his soft gold eyes, his mask, his lips. I licked my lips just thinking about him. He was also kind, and caring, and extremely talented. He was so unexpected. I wanted to stay away from new stuff when I moved here. I just wanted to get through it all, and pray that I wouldn't curl up in a corner and cry every night. This…this came right out of the blue. I wasn't sure if I loved him yet, though, and he was very understanding about that too. Its just that didn't you have to know a person before you could love them? Sure I knew small things, but the important stuff, he told me I would 'know in time'. He knew all about me, and somehow I couldn't make myself be creeped out by the fact that he watched me. I thought that it was sort of sweet how he wanted to protect me…yeah I know. I'm aware that I sound mental, but I feel safe with him. That is what I did for the entire rest of the movie. Alice would make a comment or two now and then but I would just say 'mhm' or 'I know'. When the movie was over, Alice could see something was up with me, and made me sit on her bed facing her.

"Bella, I'm your best friend. Tell me what is going on?" I looked down and Alice sighed. When I looked up her eyes were watery and she was pouting.

"Please?"

"You'll think I'm insane." She smiled, smelling a victory.

"I already do, but it's okay Bella. You know that you can tell me anything. You're my best friend, and whatever you say I'll believe you." I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. I took a deep breath and readied myself.

I told Alice everything. From the voice I heard inside my head, to finding out that the voice was the 'Phantom of the Opera' to the part where I found his, or excuse me our home. Though I wouldn't tell her where it was. I didn't want the whole world to know. She kept an open expression all the way through, except on the part when I told her that I made-out with him then she smirked. When we were done, I put my head in my hands. I was ready for someone to stick a needle in me and throw me in a padded cell, but Alice just grabbed me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced. I looked up at her and she was beaming. Okay, maybe Alice and I could share a cell.

"Bella! This is amazing! It's so…unbelievable! It's like it hoped right out from a fairy tale! I'm so excited!" I stared with amazement at my best friend. She was such a good friend. She made me feel so much better about this. Like maybe I wasn't crazy, but if I was then Alice was too and I'm glad I wouldn't have to be crazy alone.

"Thank you, Alice! You made me feel so much better about this." She smirked.

"What?"

"Are you going to see him tomorrow?"

"I…don't know. Why?" She shrugged.

"Just curious. Make sure you fill me in on the naughty parts when I see you again." I blushed.

I told her goodnight, and Alice reassured me that I'm not crazy. She said 'Stranger things have happened'. I would like to see something stranger than this. With a promise that she still loved me, and that she wouldn't tell anyone, we parted.

I went to my room, and turned the t.v on. I watched a couple good shows, then the news came on. I was prepared to turn it, but the headline 'Mother of three dies of Leukemia' My eyes widened. My day was good, not this again. My tears started to flow as I watched the kids in the family sobbing. By the time they were talking about how long she had Leukemia before it killed her, I was sobbing my eyes out. Why did I have to be reminded everywhere I go? Then it moved to the next story and I got way worse. 'Officer gunned down and killed' jumped out at me from the television. I cracked…Was this some kind of sick joke? I yanked the plug of the t.v and curled up in the corner of the room and sobbed.

I felt something cold snake around my back. I looked up to see gentle gold eyes. At the moment I didn't care how he got here, or how he knew he should come, I just latched onto him for dear life. He picked me up, and set us down on my bed. He held me, and kissed my head, and said things like 'Please don't cry' and 'I've got you, your okay' and 'Everything will be fine'. He kept repeating over and over that he loved me. We sat there like that for what seemed like hours. My sobs were turning into sniffles. He rubbed my back, and nuzzled my hair.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Edw-ward." He pulled me back to look at me, with an incredulous expression.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Whenever you need to let it out, just let it go. Don't apologize for having emotions. I will always be here when you need me." I rested my head back onto his chest.

"Thank you, Edward", I whispered kissing his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Your welcome, angel." He rocked us back and forth, as to relax me. My eyes were getting heavy and my breathing was slowing. I held in the yawn, and fought to could my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Isabella", he demanded, with a disapproving frown.

"I don't want to." He frowned again. He pulled me back to look at him.

"Your tired and you need to sleep it off", he said softly. I sighed.

"I don't want to sleep."

"So stubborn. Guess it's part of your charm." I smiled, and cuddled up further to his chest. His arms tightened around me. It felt a bit possessive rather then comforting, but I shrugged it off.

I couldn't stifle the next yawn.

"Go to sleep", he demanded again. I sighed, resigned.

"Fine…Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I looked up at him.

"Stay with me?" He smiled, happily down at me.

"Of course", he answered. I snuggled into him more, and he put his fingers under my chin and made me look up to him. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine softly, making my heart thud unevenly. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him as he pulled a blanket over me.

"Goodnight, _my_Bella." As much as I felt a pull to him, the way he said 'my Bella' frightened me. His actions and words were always so possessive.

"Night, Edward." He smiled and pressed his lips into my neck. I froze, but he kept them there…the whole night. This whole day had my mind running around in a frenzy, I was so confused. I finally fell asleep, and didn't realize that tomorrow would be a very, very strange and _long _day.

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N Hit or miss? Don't you love creepy, possessive Edward? I do! xD Things you liked and didn't like? Suggestions are always helpful…and reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so REVIEW!!! Please? :D)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Not to sound picky, but I want more reviews! Please review if you read my story! I love and appreciate every review! I promise to message you if your review this chapter, and I'll even check out your stories if you ask me to, so please! Now that I'm done begging, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D)

* * *

During the Music of the Night

Chapter 3: Day or Daze?

I woke with a start, sweat beads on my forehead. I put my head in my hands. I hate those kind of dreams. The ones where your running away from the monster but you can't stop unless you want him to kill you. I sighed. Then I realized…Edward. I looked around, though I didn't see him. Where had he gone? I laid back down and came face to petal with a vibrant red rose. I picked it up seeing the elegant hand writing. I read the tag.

_**My Bella,**_

_Bella means beautiful in Italian. Your mean so much more than beauty. Like this flower, you shock people with your beauty. Like this flower, your scent is intoxicating. Like it's petals, your skin is sinfully soft. Like this flower, people center around your magnificent energy. Never doubt your yourself. I will see you today, love._

_Anxious to see you again,_

_**Edward **_

_**Phantom of the Opera**_

My eyes filled with tears. I've never had someone do something like this for me. I held the rose to my chest, and softly kissed one of the petals. I have never felt so loved before. Suddenly my door flew open, and I jumped in surprise hiding the rose behind my back. Alice ran over to my bed and started bouncing on it.

"Alice! What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Were going to the opera house. Yesterday was just dance lessons, so it was relatively empty. Today it should be full. Today is try outs for their new opera written by your very own Phantom!" I turned to her surprised.

"Written by who?" She was jumping on the bed again.

"The phantom. He dropped it off on the owners desk. He's brilliant. We all took a look at it. We've never seen anything like it!" I stared at her, surprised.

"Wow. Um, just let me get changed and then we'll head down there, Ally." She smiled at me. She knew that I was acting strange, but she knew I was going through a lot recently. Suddenly her eyes zeroed in on something by my arm. I was half expecting her to yell 'spider!' or something but instead her face lit up with a happy smile.

"Can I have a hug, Bella?" I cocked my head to the side, she was up to something…

"Of course Alice…" She yanked me into a hug and pulled something out of my hand. Oh no, the rose.

She raised an eyebrow, and smiled at me. She held it up, and then did a double take.

"Bella! This rose is simply beautiful. I've never seen a rose this…red! It smells stronger than usual too! _He_ gave you _this_?" I nodded, then blushed and looked down. She shook her head, incredulously. She stroked the petals.

"It's so soft", she muttered.

"What's this?" Then I looked up and saw that she was reading the tag. I was mortified. She looked up at me, a worried expression on her face.

"What Alice?!" She sat at the edge of my bed.

"I've heard legends about him you know. I used not to believe them, but now I guess I have to. He's…not normal Bella. He's very possessive, and what he wants he gets. I'm just worried that-"

"Alice, I know your worried, but I'm fine. Really, I am. I can take care of myself, I had to for a long time. I'm not stupid. I can handle things my own way." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella. Don't go listening to all those rumors though. Some are just plain ridiculous. And hey, how do we know what he's like? None of us no him. Only you Bella. Just…be careful." I hugged her.

"I know, Alice. And thank you." When we pulled back she had a giant smile.

"What?" I laughed. She grabbed my hand and picked out clothes she thought to be 'acceptable' and threw them at me. I held it up in front of me. My eyes widened, and I shook my head throwing it back at her. She nodded and threw it back at me.

"Really Alice? This?" It was a midnight blue dress, which Alice said the color made my skin glow. It was scandalously short, and emphasized the breast big time! It was made of the softest, most beautiful fabric. I've only worn it once, at my fathers work party. I got dog whistles all night, it was mortifying. I stashed it away and haven't worn for years. Alice knew this but she also remembered how everyone stared at me that night, and that was her mission. (A/N DRESS LINK ON PROFILE!!! LOOK AT IT! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!) Alice threw my a black lacy strapless bra, that dipped down in the back, meant for a low backed dress which the dress she wanted me to where had basically no back.

"Alice, this is too racy for the Opera House!" She rolled her eyes.

"I want to show of my sexy friend, and by god I will do it!" Now I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I will return the favor someday soon my friend!" She smiled, and grabbed my hands. She dragged me to the bathroom and literally threw me down in the chair. She began her attack on my face - putting on mascara, eye shadow, blush - though I only needed a small amount - my face had always been clear. She put a light pink lip gloss on me then squirted me with a small amount of 'Georgia' perfume (A/N Sorry but I have to say, that stuff smells so good!) When she was done she turned me around and I gasped. Alice did a good job. Gave me a smoky eye effect, and made my lips look more plump and shinny. I turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice!" She laughed and hugged me tight. She grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the room. She threw the dress at me, and made me put it on. I have to admit that I looked great. She always treated me like her Barbie doll, dressing me up and giving me makeovers. I hated it - I felt like a drowned cat. I still felt uncomfortable with the look, but grateful that Alice had spent the time on me. (A/N The make-up and hair link is on my profile! Imagine the hair a little longer though!)

I was done and waiting for Alice. I grimaced when she came out. She dressed extra sensible today so that I would stick out. I poked my tongue out at her and she shrugged. Such a dark mind. She grabbed my hand, and skipped with me to the car.

"Does your family know were leaving?" She frowned at me.

"First of all, it's _our_ family, and yes they do. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are going to be there. I don't think you'll see much of Rosalie though. She'll be in the backroom, practicing her singing with her teacher.

"I'm sorry Alice. I do look at them like a family. Really I do." She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, sexy. We must make an entrance." I laughed and we both skipped to the Opera House, earning some dog whistles from people on the street. I blushed but Alice pushed me along.

We arrived at the Opera House, just as it was getting dark outside. It was about 4:00. As soon as we entered, three guys came up to me. I blushed and Alice winked and skipped off. They all glared at each other. I looked past them to see everyone's mouths hanging open. I turned back to the guys in front of me. They all smiled at me and I saw their eyes wonder. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm Mike Newton. It's fantastic to meet you", one of them said, putting his hand out to shake mine. I shook it, and tried to pull my hand away. I had to yank my hand back.

"I'm Tyler Crowley. You extremely hot." Okay so this one was blunt. He pulled me in for a tight hug. I pulled away before his hands could roam.

"I'm James Hunter. I'm so glad to make your acquaintance." This one made me uneasy. The way his eyes were undressing me, the look in his eyes. He stepped forward, and grabbed my hand. He kissed it and then let it drop with his hand still in mine. Okay…stay away from James Hunter. I pulled my hand from his and he smirked. Creepy… I smiled politely at all of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Then I side stepped them and walked towards the stage. I could feel their eyes bore into my back. I shivered. Everyone waved at me with a smile, and regrettably I got a few whistles from the guys. I walked to the front of the seats and sat down in the front row. I took out my notebook labeled: "Compositions". I began erasing and rewriting parts in my song. After a while I looked up the place was full! Alice was right, as usual. I sighed and looked back down at the notebook.

"Everyone trying out on stage now!" Came a very loud voice. It startled me and my notebook went flying to the ground. I leaned down to grab it. Suddenly James was right in front of me with it in his hands. I stood up immediately not wanting to give him a view down my dress. He smirked and handed it to me.

"Thank you", I mumbled and sat back down. He sat down next to me. He blatantly stared at me. I peered up at him from my notebook. He smiled and his hand rested on my knee. I heard a growl sound through out the Opera House, but no one else seemed to notice. I stood up.

"I-I have to go. See you around", I said, while he smirked at me. Again I could feel his gaze on me as my back. I shuddered. I went of to Alice's dance class. I watched through the huge picture window. She saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. I felt someone behind me. I turned around and no one was there. I sighed. Alice's class was being taught something new so they wouldn't do it for a while. I could come back. I wanted to see what Edward had written.

I went back to the theater, but this time I sat down in the back. I just wanted to enjoy the music, but there was always someone's eyes on me. I just ignored them and listened. I was absolutely fascinated by it's complexity, it's beauty. The songs were perfect and unpredictable. The songs screamed Edward. It also screamed pain, and I felt saddened that he was feeling like that. I felt an impulse to see him. I got up and walked down the aisles of the theater towards the hallway behind the stage. I looked back, and surprisingly no one saw me, so I advanced down the hallway. When I was half way to the trap door, suddenly cold arms snaked around my waist. I turned around in shock to see Edward. His eyes were black again. His lips crashed to mine roughly. He kissed me hungrily. Suddenly he lifted me up, not breaking the kiss, and walked towards the trap door. He broke the kiss temporarily, while he opened the door and helped me down. He locked the door behind him then picked me up bridal-style. He carried me quickly through the hallways, until we got to the room. He swung me around so that my legs were around him. He leaped over the water and laid me onto the bed. He was crouched over me, like a predator and it's prey. My eyes widened. He leaned forward until he was laying over me. He lifted me arms above me, pinning me down. His lips slowly brushed against me forhead, down my nose, until they were against my lips.

"I love you so much", he said against my mouth. Then his lips were on mine and he kissed me aggressively. He forcefully opened my lips and shoved his tongue into my mouth. His mouth moved down to my neck and he sucked on the skin there. I was sure I would have a hickey since he wasn't being very gentle. He moved his mouth to my chest. He looked back up at me with the wild glint in his eyes. His hand snaked around the back of my neck. His eyes were conflicted. Then his eyes softened. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. His eyes were apologetic. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I was way too rough. I…I just missed you. It felt as if I hadn't seen you in ages. I got impatient." I couldn't help but laugh. Impatient was a huge understatement. He smiled down at me and then I thought I saw some gold returning to his eyes but then they blackened immediately. He grimaced.

"And then that James Hunter hit on you, and just about every other guy in there, and it could all my will power to not rip off every single one of there heads", he growled. I frowned and my fingertips ghosted over his clenched jaw line. His eyes went to pure gold in the matter of a seconds, as he locked eyes with me. He smiled, contently at me.

"You really look beautiful today", he said as his hands slid from my neck to my waist. I shuddered, and he smirked.

"I love your dress. Absolutely stunning." I smiled at him, and played with a piece of his hair that hung in his face. He grinned and ran his hands through my hair. I looked down and realized that he was still on top of me.

"Your on top of me." He nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I know." He still didn't make an effort to move, and I gulped. He shook his head amusedly and moved onto his elbow, still leaning over me. His eyes got soft, and he stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, and he lifted me off the bed and encircled his arms around me. He rested his cheek against my cheek.

"I want to show you something." He led me to his piano and he told me to sit with him. He started playing a soft tune, that made me shudder at it's melancholy feel. Then it started to grow in complexity and my eyes widened on their own accord. You could here a magnificent emotion running through the piece. It was full of raw passion. As it was nearing the end, as it was slowing down, I realized that I was holding my breath. The last note sounded through my ears, and it rang sickly sweet. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I looked up at Edward, and shook my head. He smiled, clearly feeling vulnerable. I rested my head on his shoulder, the tears still pouring from my cheeks. I don't know why the song got to me so much. It just made me open up. The intense emotions it held. (A/N Sorry for all the author's notes but the song I want you to look up for Edward's piano playing is No. 11 by: Dax Johnson. If you have problems finding it I will have a link on my profile!) Edward grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at him. His face was serious. His thumb wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Why are you crying Bella?" I looked down embarrassed, and smiled slightly. I shook my head, as if to say 'forget it'. He put his hand under my chin, making me look up at him. His hand caressed the back of my neck.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you in any way?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Of course not. It's just that…your song…it was overwhelming. A lot of emotions came pouring on me. I'm okay." I saw a small smile pull at the corners of his lips.

"So you liked my song or are you crying because it's that horrible?" I laughed, though it sounded shaky since I was crying. He smiled.

"I loved it."

"I'm glad. If you didn't like it, I was going to throw it away." I stared at him in shock.

"Even if I said it was horrible, how could you throw it away knowing how genius it was? It's so…amazing. I can't even describe it Edward…" He pulled me on his lap and cuddled me up to his chest. He put his forehead against mine.

"Thank you. I finally have someone to play for. I have a reason to play now that you're here." I kissed the tip of his nose. He kissed my cheek. I kissed his upper lip, giggling. He kissed my chin, smiling. I leaned up and kissed his forehead, still giggling at the ridiculousness. He chuckled and kissed my eyelid. I kissed his eyebrow. He leaned down and stared at me seriously before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I put my hands on either side of his face. I was sure of my feelings now.

"I love you, Edward Masen, slash Phantom of the Opera", I said chuckling. He beamed, then he turned thoughtful. He looked me square in the eyes.

"Bella do you really mean that? 100% sure? This important and don't spare my feelings." I became confused of why he was so serious. I felt love for him deeply. I could feel it in my bones. I knew it was such a short time and I shouldn't have fallen for him so soon, but in my mind I reminded myself something; 'Love doesn't always make sense. Love is not always rational'. And what I felt for Edward definitely wasn't rational. I nodded at Edward.

"I can feel it Edward. I know I do." He nodded then swept me up into his arms. He leaped across the water and placed me on the bed. He turned his back to me and suddenly I knew what he was doing. He was taking his mask off. I got excited. I've been wanting him to for a long time…okay well the few short days that I knew him, but still… Edward took off his mask, putting it beside him on the bed. He took a deep breath and turned around. I gasped. He was…beautiful. I had only ever seen him with half his face covered. He was still gorgeous then but now…he was a Greek god! His chiseled jaw line, his plump pink lips, his oddly bronze colored hair…his everything. He looked at me nervously, though I thought I saw the beginnings of a smile.

(EPOV)

As I stared at her face to gauge her reaction, I was relieved instantly. She looked admiring, but not entranced. Then it dawned on me… she wasn't entranced, she loved me. I beamed and tackled her on the bed. I smothered her with kisses and 'I love you's. She laughed. Her laugh was such a marvelous sound. I wanted to make her laugh all the time. She suddenly pushed me off of her. I started to panic. Did she not like me? Did she take back her love for me? Was she going to leave me? NO! She wasn't going to leave me! Then I felt stupid when she started laughing.

"Relax Edward. I was just going to say that I had to meet Alice outside her dance class. We were going to finish watching the auditions for that miraculous Opera you wrote. I forgot to ask you earlier when you literally attacked me. Care to explain?" I grinned at her, and shrugged.

"I've been writing it for a while. I couldn't seem to finish until I met you. You inspired me to write the rest. I have plans for this one." She'll find out soon enough what the plans are. She cocked her head to the side.

"What plans?" I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and I gently pulled her up.

"You'll have to wait and see, love." She huffed and I laughed at how adorable she looked. I lead through the hallways up to the trap door. I helped her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Until tomorrow, Isabella. I'll be counting down the seconds until then." Then I closed and locked the door feeling depressed without my Bella.

(BPOV)

I made my way towards Alice's dance class I daze. Some many things running through my mind. My thought were interrupted by very girly sounding banter.

"Omg! I know! He is a genius, but I saw him one time and he was so hot I actually fell over. Unfortunately he took off…"

"Aw, did you scare him off Lauren?" I held in my giggle. They were just gossiping about boys…typical.

"No! First of all I wasn't finished. After that I went to the library and found some books about 'The Phantom of the Opera' and found out all this stuff about him." I froze. I stopped in my tracks and leaned on the wall that was around the corner from the hallway the were talking in.

"Really?! What did it say", one of her friends screeched. I listened carefully for her next words…

To Be Continued…

* * *

(A/N You know the drill… hit or miss? Things you liked and didn't like? I know I'm cruel but I wanted to leave it at a cliffy! (smirks evilly) Plus it would be too long if I kept going so I wanted to stop it there. Please check out my links!!! It makes the story more real! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PLEASE! I'm begging you! Love ya! 3 :D BellaCullen03


	4. Chapter 4

During the Music of the NightChapter 4: Legends of LovePreviously on During the Music of the Night:"Aw, did you scare him off, Lauren?" I held in my giggle. They were just gossiping about boys…typical."No! First of all, I wasn't finished. After that, I went to the library and found some books about 'The Phantom of the Opera' and found out all this stuff about him." I froze. I stopped in my tracks and leaned on the wall that was around the corner from the hallway they were talking in."Really?! What did it say?" one of her friends screeched. I listened carefully for her next words…

(BPOV)"Well…one of them said that he wears a mask because he is so beautiful that if he takes it off, any woman who sees will be under his spell forever." I froze, and my heart started beating erratically. _I saw him without his mask on…_"Okay…whatever you say, Lo…""No! I'm serious. But there's more. It said that he will only take his mask off for the one woman he wants to spend forever with. After that, there's no going back. You're his. Or at least that's what it said. Because if that were actually true, he would have taken his mask off for me already.""Sure he would have, Lo. What else did it say?""This is the best part! If he sings to you, you will feel such a great amount of lust that you will be in a temporary trance. He will do whatever he wants to you. His voice is irresistible. There was one last book, but they said it had been checked out. Apparently that's the one with the most info, but I don't think I'll be able to go back into a library. It's disgusting. Too many boring people. Not one person stared at me when I entered the door…"

"Wait, Lauren. Who was that boy that turned you down when you asked him out?""Shhh! I don't want anyone to know that he turned me down. His name is Mike Newton…He must be gay…" I tuned out the rest. _I can't believe this!_ My back slid down the wall, and my head fell into my hands. _So_ _I was just a pawn in his game?_ _He was going to claim me as his, and then I would have no free will?_ I knew what I had to do. I had to avoid him as much as possible, and I had to get that book Lauren mentioned so I could find out more. Then I could confront him. It really hurt to think that he may have ulterior motives because I loved him, and I still love him. _Love is irrational_, I reminded myself

It just didn't make sense! Edward was essentially the complete opposite of all the legends I've heard. Maybe they aren't true, but I needed to be sure before I go running back into his arms. I sat there until I heard squealing. I sighed, knowing it was Alice. I lifted my head, and Alice literally jumped on me, hugging me tightly while still squealing."I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm so glad that you're okay! You really scared me. Why are you collapsed on the ground?" _Think of something believable…_"I was just thinking about my parents again. I'm sorry." Alice's eyes softened at my words."Don't apologize. Everything will be fine, baby doll. Let's go watch the rest of the auditions. Come on, Bells!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up when I made no effort to move. She rolled her eyes and skipped down the hallway with her arm linked in mine.

We sat down towards the front and watched as some talented and some awfully obnoxious people tried out for the leads in the opera…the opera that Edward wrote. I had to admit that, even though I was in a rather morbid mood, the opera music was fantastic and watching the auditions was comical. Alice and I joked that we were watching the opera version of American Idol. Alice then tried to talk me into auditioning, but I told her no way. She knew that would be my response since she knows I suffer from stage fright. She sighed, and I heard her mutter "maybe next time" to herself. I shook my head and continued watching the entertainment.

It was getting late, and the place was emptying of people. Alice and I were watching the last man audition, and only one other person remained in the audience besides us. As soon as he was done, the person in the audience jumped on him and kissed him, telling him that he did a 'fantastic job'. I smiled at them, hoping he had landed one of the parts. But as I watched them, their sweet embrace reminded me of Edward, and I grimaced. _Why did this have to be so complicated?_ I sighed. I would be spending the next day at the library, and if the book wasn't there, then I would find it somehow. I just had to-

It was getting late and the place was emptying out. Alice and I were watching the last audition and there was only one other person in the audience I sighed. Tomorrow I would be spending the day at the library. If the book wasn't there then I would find it. I just had to-

"Earth to Bella!!" I jumped as I was yanked out of my daze, and I saw Alice scowling at me."Did you not hear a word I just said?" she asked."I-I…something about shopping?" I narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but I always talk about shopping so that doesn't mean anything. Come on, Ms. Distracted. We better get going." I started to get up but stopped when I realized I forgot my bag in the front of the theater.

"You go ahead, Alice, and start walking home. I forgot my bag. I'll meet you outside." She nodded and went out the door. I knew that instead of getting a head start on walking home, she would wait for me right outside the entrance. _Silly girl._ I looked towards the stage and looked around. Yikes, the theater was really freaky when it was empty. And it was empty...except for me. I walked up to the front of the theater when a sound resonated in my ears. It was a voice. An amazing voice! I walked towards the sound, desperate to find who it belonged to. I found myself walking down hallway after hallway. Then I stopped at a room. It was in the very back of the building, and the cobwebs surrounding it indicated that no one usually came down here. It was like a basement...almost.

I creaked the door open and saw..._Guess who?_ Edward was seated at the piano, singing a very beautifully sensual song. Or maybe it was just his voice that made it seem sensual. I threw the door open and walked towards him. The moment I saw him, my mind failed to register anything that had I heard earlier today. And I simply couldn't help myself as I walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not bothering to even try to fight the incredible lust I was feeling right now. I kissed the back of his neck and across his shoulder. His hands froze on the piano, and he looked up at my face. As soon as he turned around, I smashed my face to his. My lips moved against his hungrily. He pulled me impossibly closer, not leaving any room between us as our bodies were pressed against one another.

Suddenly his lips became unresponsive. I pulled back and looked at him, agitated. I wanted to kiss him, and I wanted him to kiss me back passionately. He moved off the piano bench and stood in front of me. I reached up to place my hands on his arms lovingly. He put his hands on my face, but his expression didn't quite match mine. He looked horrified."Did you hear me sing, Isabella?" I nodded and smiled at him seductively. He sighed and pulled me to sit on the piano bench. He crouched down in front of me and took my hands in his."I would love to do this another time, Bella. But I can't do it now. Not while you're in this state. I would never want to take advantage of you, sweetheart. Do you understand?"

"All I understand right now is that I want you. I don't care. Take advantage of me! Please? I'm begging you!"

His eyes were sad. "Bella I don't want to deny you, but I have to. You would hate me once you were out of this trance. I don't want to compromise anything, love. Please tell me that you understand?" I shook my head again.. "But Edward-" He put his hand over my mouth.."No, Bella. I won't do that to you." I put my hand on top of his and took it off of my mouth. I kissed each one of his knuckles slowly. "My god, Bella! You're going to be the death of me. You are making it hard for me to not jump you right now." "Then do it! Jump me! I want you to!"

He stroked my hair."Not now, honey. Maybe in the future if you decide you want it. And I mean _you_ decide you want it. But not while you're in this state. Come on, I'll walk you to the front of your theater. Alice is waiting for you outside, and she's getting worried."

I huffed and pouted. He chuckled and took my hand, leading me out the door and down those familiar hallways.

We were by the theater shortly thereafter, and Edward was bidding me goodbye. Of course, I still just wanted him to jump my bones! He kissed my forehead, which really wasn't helping me avoid the 'I'm extremely attracted to you right now!' situation. I started panting as the feel of his lips on my skin drove me crazy, and Edward smiled. He tucked some hair behind my ear then disappeared.. I wanted him so bad right now that I was tempted to follow him back to his liar and pounce on him. _What was wrong with me?!_ My face lit up with realization as I suddenly remembered what I had heard previously today.

_**Flashback"If he sings to you, you will feel such a great amount of lust that you will be in a temporary trance, he will do what ever he wants to you. His voice is irresistible." End of Flashback**_But that's the strange thing. He could have done anything he wanted to me, but he refused to. I let that thought process. _He could have. But he didn't…_ I knew then that I had a vague answer, but I could never be sure. I was going to wait to see Edward again until after I found that book. What if there was valuable information about him in that book? Something that would cause me to fear him? I nodded to myself and made my way outside. Yep, Alice was there waiting for me with a patient expression. Love that girl. She linked her arm with mine, and we walked in silence back to our house - the silence was a very strange thing for us. Once we were home, Esme announced that dinner was ready."Kids, dinner is done!""Okay! We'll be back down in a minute!" Alice pulled me upstairs. She shoved me into her room and locked the door behind her. I gulped. She was going to lecture me; I could feel it. Alice sighed. "Bella you..." Then something outside caught my eye, and I unconsciously tuned Alice out. There was someone out there, leaning against the tree. For someone reason, I could practically feel their smirk closing in on me. Then I realized the man had big red eyes. He knew that I saw him, but he didn't move. My head cocked to the side.

"…just like your doing now! Bella!" I turned towards her abruptly with a horrified expression on my face. She knew immediately that something was wrong."What is it, Bella? What's wrong? What did you see?" I looked back at the window. The shadowy man was still there. I gulped, and my hand raised to the window, pointing a finger at the figure. I knew this wasn't good, that he shouldn't be here. Although I didn't even know who he was. Alice looked out of the window slowly and gasped. "Who is that?"

"I don't know.""Do you think we should leave the house?""No.""Why not?""Because whatever or whoever it is would just follow us.""But-But he's got RED eyes, Bella!" I looked back to the window, and my eyes widened in fear. _Oh my g-_

Alice started shaking my shoulders. "What is it now, Bella?""He's not alone." Alice looked just as scared as I was, if not more."How many?""Five more." The truth of my words stung me in the pit of my stomach, making me feel like I had been repeatedly punched in the gut.

(A/N Sorry this was a short Chappie! You know the drill…Hit or miss? Parts you liked or didn't like? Sorry I had to leave it at a cliffy! I'm just evil ;) Please tell me who you think the people are outside the Cullen home in your reviews! Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! BellaCullen03


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Okay I'm awful. I've put this off for too long. I love writing with a passion, and I love these stories but I need to figure them out more before I update again. I know it's not cool to make excuses but I have been busy. Busy as hell actually. I moved across the country and it's just been really hard to concentrate on this. I've put all three of my stories on hiatus but they won't be on hiatus for long! I promise to finish them and soon but I want to crank out at least five chapters for each story before updating again. I don't know if you like reading these stories but I sure as hell like writing them. Another thing, I know my writing on my stories seems immature but over the last couple of month I've been studying and I've practicing and taken classes so no fear my writing is 100% better. I've also decided to write a new story, and before you go, 'Of course, ANOTHER one.' I have to say that I think this is my best idea yet. It's really an amazing plot line and it WILL be rated M for language and mild lemons…for a warning. It's called, 'A Knock On the Door', and I already have the whole thing planned out. I have written the prologue and I'm posting it ASAP. I have been reading a lot though lately and I've found some really awesome stories so if anyone wants me to recommend some stories for them to read, I know plenty. From smutty, to cute, to angsty, to funny, to romantic. I've read it all! Okay so go ahead and review and tell me how much you hate me but I promise I will make it up to you guys!

BellaCullen03


	6. Chapter 6

So, recently I have figured out that life sucks and then you die. Uplifting, huh? I'm not very old. I'm in my late teens actually. I don't have any fancy experience with writing and I'm not in honors English…though I'd like to be. Really I'm just someone who loves to write. For anyone who writes for themselves and for that feeling you get when you fall in love with your own words…I feel the same. I'm not here for props.

I'm not posting this because this is my dramatic way of telling you that I'm going to stop writing…because I'm not going to stop. I'm going to work and get better and start posting _honestly_. For those of you who have no idea what I mean by "honestly", which is probably anyone reading this, I mean that I'm going to post _what_ I want, _when_ I can, and not give a _damn_ if you want to trash it. Writing is what I love. You don't see me knocking down your front door and killing your dreams so DON'T RAIN ON MY PARADE.

Now, that THAT is dealt with, I just wanted to tell you that I'm essentially just going to rewrite everything I've ever posted on this website and repost it. That's probably the one good thing I've learned from the harsh criticism is that my work definitely did need improving. My work was crap and I promise you I can do so much better. So that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you don't like it then take your dreary clouds and go splash someone else with your unwanted words of animosity. I swear I'm not always this cranky, I'm just tired and too busy to remember that I'm usually too smiley to begin with. Thank you to anyone who's supported me. PEACE.


End file.
